Confesiones
by Noghtdroke
Summary: *¿Por qué preguntarle a la boca lo que el corazón nos puede desarrollar? Entrando en la mente de Eddy y de Lee tras la partida de las Kanker.
1. Eddy

Combatiendo el aburrimiento, he decidido escribir ésto, y como varias personas me han dicho que les gusta pues lo subo aquí, a ver que me dicen los profesionales xDD Ale, a disfrutar

"Fue extraño, todo pasó muy rápido. Un día estábamos escapando de ellas y al siguiente no volvimos a ver su remolque nunca jamás.

Nos sonrió el destino, por fin estábamos a salvo de aquellas tres locas enamoradizas.

Ed y yo nos alegramos muchísimo, ya que por fin empezaba nuestra vida amorosa. Nos reímos, saltamos de alegría y luego comprobamos cómo doble D se había quedado parado en seco y cómo segundos después echaba a correr hacia su casa.

No sé como no lo vi venir. Sabía que uno de nosotros iba a sucumbir, y todas mis cartas estaban en el idiota de doble D. A partir de ahí, la poca infantilidad que tenía se esfumó por completo. Cuando fuimos a hablar con él nos lo explicó. Temía que se explicara, por una buena razón, y es que acabó comiéndole el coco a Ed.

Ya no somos lo que éramos.

Mis dos mejores amigos están enganchados a las chicas que les perseguían, y lo peor es que me están comiendo el tarro a mí también. Hace apenas dos días habría traído la luna a la tierra si con eso hacía que mis dos mejores amigos volvieran a serlo.

Me han dejado de lado hasta que aprenda a aceptar tanto el destino, como mis sentimientos. Y solo me ha llevado un día.

Ayer me puse a pensar.

Pensé en todo lo que pasé por su culpa, todo aquel sufrimiento y frustración.

Noté cómo el corazón se me encogió.

Nazz, la chica por la que velamos todos, ya tiene claro a quién quiere, y por supuesto no es ninguno de nosotros.

Seguí pensando y dí con algo importante.

Nazz no es la chica que quiero. El estereotipo de rubia guapa, tonta y aplicada me queda muy atrás.

La chica que yo quiero tiene que ser valiente, salvaje, fuerte, divertida como la que más, que no se asuste ante nada ni nadie, y que no busque caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Y en cuanto dí eso por pensado, la imagen de Lee se me vino a la mente.

Intenté alejarla todo lo que pude, esa chica me aterrorizaba de una manera espantosa.

Mientras volvía la imagen lentamente, pensé en ella, y me asusté más al ver que encajaba en todo lo que yo quería.

Me dolió.

Me dolió muchísimo.

Que la chica de la que había huido desde el día en que la conocí fuera mi favorita era algo superior a mí.

No he dormido en toda la noche y creo que hoy tampoco lo voy a hacer.

Me he enamorado completamente de esa chica, y creo que va a peor.

Y me destroza que se haya largado sin siquiera avisarme ni despedirse de mí.

Y me destroza la idea de que yo no le guste, y que haya hecho todas esas estupideces solo porque está loca.

Genial, ahora mi corazón la defiende.

Estoy buscando a dobl Ed, porque me siento solo desde que se marchó. Y lo único que quiero es hablar con ella.

Terriblemente desolados, hemos comprobado que el destino es _irretufable_, y los Eds y las Kanker estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que tres chicas, exactamente iguales que nosotros, a su modo, aparecieron en nuestra vida secuestrándonos.

La amargura que sentimos los tres no es comparable a ningún otro sentimiento que hayamos tenido antes.

Porque lo queramos o no, las tres son nuestras almas gemelas, y nos han dado tan fuerte, que hemos tenido que aceptarlo de golpe.

Por lo menos doble D y yo sabemos qué nos pasa. Ed no tiene esa suerte. Se pasa el día hecho un trapo, ya nada es capaz de consolarle, ni siquiera sus estúpidos pollos.

Solo se sienta en el parque y se pregunta tristemente porqué no puede vivir sin May. Constantemente nos pregunta dónde está y cuándo va a volver. Doble D y yo le vemos llorar todos los días, y ver sus lágrimas de confusión es algo que me descoloca y me enfurece. Ojala esa idiota de dientes de conejo viera lo que le está haciendo a su "querido" Ed.

Dolor, es lo que sentimos ahora. Porque dolor es lo único que sabemos sentir ahora.

También me acuerdo de un día que me quedé observando a Lee.

Será por mi retorcida mente, pero me pareció algo así como… mona.

La vi femenina, en cierto modo. Como una chica, vamos. Eso me chocó, ver a las Kanker como chicas reales era prácticamente imposible.

Me encantaba su alocado peinado, sus estampados de lunares rojos, y sus ojos. Me pregunto cómo serán, aunque soy consciente de que no los veré nunca.

Evitando su atención y totalmente aterrorizado, vi a una chica lista, madura, desternillante, y perfectamente capaz de cuidar de tres personas la vez.

Me sentí raro, eso sí que fue lo más extraño que me pasó nunca.

Lo único que quería era que se me tirara encima como hace siempre, pero por no echarle valor, he acabado echándola de mi vida y echándola de menos.

Esto me resulta amargamente familiar, por lo de mi hermano.

Ella siempre me gustó. Me cabrea, pero me gustaba de verdad. Mucho. En serio.

Supongo que todos tenemos obsesiones.

La mía, el dinero, la suya, yo.

No era mala. Qué va.

Pero el miedo y la rabia que me provocaba el hecho que siempre consiguiera lo que quisiera, a diferencia del eterno perdedor que soy yo, lo bloqueaba absolutamente todo.

Me acuerdo de la movida que pasamos hace tiempo, cuando tuvimos que ir hasta a por mi hermano. Las tres nos salvaron por los pelos de Kevin, Rolf y Nazz, aunque no les volvimos a ver hasta pasados dos días.

Es triste cuando el miedo le puede al amor sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta.

Solo tengo una cosa que decir ahora, Lee, maldigo el día que entraste en mi vida, así como el día que saliste de ella.

Solo espero que allá donde vayas encuentres la felicidad, creo en el destino, y sé que ahora estás donde tienes que estar.

A pesar de que ese lugar no es aquí conmigo, ha sido un placer lidiar contigo.

Hasta siempre"


	2. Lee

Avising: Pretendo que los personajes sean todavía "niños", emocional y físicamente. Si vosotros queréis imaginároslos como adolescentes o adultos, estáis en un país libre. Y ahora, a la parte que me importa :DD

(PD: No os toméis a mal lo de Nazz, a veces me pongo mucho en el papel de Lee xD)

"Otro pueblo, otra vida, otra identidad, otra mudanza, otra depresión.

Solo que esta vez no están los dulces Eds esperándonos.

May lleva días llorando por Ed.

Ya no sé ni cuanto llevo metida en este estúpido trasto, y Marie se pasa el día leyendo nuestra vieja enciclopedia.

Hace cuatro o cinco días le pregunté porqué, entre sollozos me respondió que era para estar más cerca de su cabeza de calcetín. Le recuerda tanto a doble D…

Esto me supera hasta a mí, si antes Eddy era lo único en lo que pensaba cuando le veía, ahora no puedo apenas pensar en otra cosa.

Nada ya es fácil para mí.

Despertarme con ganas de llorar y no poder hacerlo es lo peor que me ha pasado nunca.

Pero soy la mayor de un hogar desestructurado, y tengo que aguantar, por mí, y por mis dos hermanitas. Tengo que demostrarles que no se han quedado solas y que me tienen y tendrán a mí.

Es horroroso ser la mayor de tres en una casa como la nuestra.

Cada día que pasa tengo más responsabilidades a la espalda y llevamos una semana y unos cuantos días cruzando el país sin saber dónde estamos.

Reflexionando, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas.

De porqué les acosábamos, de eso no me acuerdo. Somos un trío de sociópatas, supongo.

Entre otras cosas, me acordé de porqué me enamoré de Eddy.

Resuelto, determinado, listo, siempre alegremente enfadado, obsesionado con el dinero… Si antes se me caía la baba por él ahora se me caen las lágrimas. Pero no puedo llorar, era lo que le faltaba a May para llevarla a yo que sé, un suicidio.

Me acordé de todos. Han pasado casi dos años desde que llegamos allá.

Tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme si Eddy me hubiera apreciado un poco si no me hubiera comportado como una loca.

Pero la gente no sabía lo que yo pasaba por culpa de ese chico, ni lo comprendería si se lo intentara explicar. Cada vez que lo veía a lo lejos reírse a carcajadas me quedaba paralizada y sin aliento.

Jolín, lo único que yo quería era estar junto a él.

Nuestra madre sufrió también por amor tres veces distintas, y no quería que eso me pasase a mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a sufrir, pero no me imaginaba que sería tan pronto. Y Eddy era el clavo al que yo me agarraba.

Lo bueno es que de cada una de esas veces que mamá salió tocada, salió una de nosotras.

Cada vez me angustia más ver a May.

No sé porqué Marie y yo nos metíamos tanto con ella, nosotras nos teníamos la una a la otra, pero May no tenía a nadie. Nadie quería acercarse a ella, y a pesar de eso, siempre fue feliz. Ahora no les pienso hacer el menos de los daños a ninguna de las dos, y me vengaré si hace falta del pobre ingenuo que se atreva a tocarlas. Somos lo único que tenemos, las unas a las otras.

Ahora Marie se encarga de consolar a May con palabras cultas, mientras yo me encargo de mantener todo bajo control e intentar averiguar, en vano, si ya hemos llegado a nuestro próximo hogar.

Tampoco quiero saberlo, sé que no va a haber gente tan alucinante como en el cul-de-sac. Pero ya es tarde para lamentarse, ya no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver con nadie de esa ciudad.

Toda la vida hemos estado en movimiento, viviendo una vida nómada sin ningún lugar seguro al que ir. Ya no me acuerdo de dónde crecimos.

Recuerdo cuando vino Marie. Yo tenía un año y poco y estaba muy asustada de ella, no sé porqué, pero me acuerdo mejor de lo que desearía, siempre nos llevamos mal.

Cuando vino May fue todo distinto, era todo mucho más alegre, y siempre hemos sido una piña desde el día que vino nuestra hermana pequeña.

A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de Marie y de mí si May no hubiera nacido. Horrible.

Otra cosa que me pregunto es por dónde rondará mi padre, no le veo desde que tengo memoria.

Nunca creí que nos tendríamos que mudar otra vez. Pero somos pobres, es lo que hay. Ni yo ni ellas seremos nunca tan buenas como cualquier otra chica que se haya criado en una casa normal.

Por eso no pude hacer otra cosa que hacer de Eddy una propiedad privada. En el fondo sabía que jamás podría competir con ninguna, y menos con la asquerosa rubia esa que andaba provocando a todos los chicos del barrio y nunca faltaba a clase. Personalmente yo paso del colegio, no me podrían enseñar nada útil que me interesara.

Eddy estaba enamorado de esa guarra, hasta ahí llego, pero me hubiera gustado ser aunque fuera su amiga.

Que me hubiera hablado como hablaba a los demás.

Que alguna vez le hubiera visto sonreír al verme.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera y todo lo que pudiera conseguir.

Sé que puedo resultar extremadamente molesta, obsesionada e intimidante, y sé que si a mis hermanas les temían ligeramente, a mí ni te cuento.

Pero nadie nos conocía, nadie me conocía. Soy una chica normal, puedo sentir lo mismo que los demás y puedo llorar. Y tengo la inteligencia suficiente como para actuar como actué.

A pesar de los ruegos de Marie y May, hice lo correcto al no despedirme de los Eds. Sé que si lo llego a mencionar no habrían hecho otra cosa que reírse en nuestra cara y calcular los días que faltan para que movamos el culo de Peach Creek.

Me dolería menos una patada en la boca.

Jamás nos hablarían como a uno más.

No hay cosa que más lamente haber hecho que perseguirlo por todo el barrio y estropear sus extraños timos.

Si alguna vez volviese a verle, todo lo que pudiera hacer para disculparme sería poco.

Ahora lo entiendo, que estúpidas fuimos. Las Kanker han quedado atrás.

Probablemente nos les volvamos a ver nunca más y no pasaron de odiarnos.

Sé que nunca encontraré a nadie a quien quiera como a él, y se que a él nunca le gustaré.

Eddy, que sepas que estés donde estés, siento mucho lo que te hice, siento que no puedas haber contado nunca conmigo, y siento quererte tanto como para que tengas que ser todo mío.

Y que aunque no nos volvamos a ver, siempre serás el único capaz de llegar a mi corazón, aunque tú ahora seas feliz por primera vez sin nuestra presencia y no pienses nunca en mí.

Al fin y al cabo, no te viene bien pensar en una chica tan fea y odiosa como yo.

Ni a ti ni a nadie.

Que te vaya bien, amor."


End file.
